Danjuro Tobita
, also known as the Gentle Criminal, is an independent villain and internet celebrity. Appearance Gentle appears to be an older man of refined appearance. He has a slicked back hairdo with a small curl at the front. He sports a handlebar mustache along with a well-kept, medium-sized beard. Gentle's clothes are also quite extravagant, featuring a jacket with enlarged collars and coattails, a pair of loose pinstripped pants and two belts. He also wears a pair of cuffs, a woolly scarf and uses a cane for walking. Personality Befitting his name, Gentle is a polite and well-mannered person, even while commiting villainous acts. He is slightly controlling of the way he wants his crimes to play and is not afraid of facing multiple heroes, showing an unusual amount of calm and confidence. His mannerisms can also come off as slightly over-the-top and eccentric. One of his more common theatrics is to pour coffee or tea into a cup while holding the kettle way over his head and spilling it everywhere. Gentle has little interest in money or objects of value, instead chasing after fame and notoriety, which he achieves through video recordings of his criminal acts. He claims that his ultimate goal is to write his name in history. History Gentle has been a criminal for six years and is known as the villain of the media world. Synopsis U.A. Cultural Festival Arc Gentle is first seen robbing a store, some Heroes try to stop him but he easily defeats them as La Brava records him. The new villain reveals himself to the world to be Gentle, a fancy and lavish-style villain and tells his subordinate, La Brava that they will be going. Gentle wishes for his name to be etched in history. On top of a building, La Brava informs Gentle that their video of the store robbery is getting a lot of views. Gentle sees that he will have to accomplish a lot more if he wants people to start taking notice of him. While pouring tea, Gentle tells La Brava that he is searching for something that will make him extraordinary. Gentle explains that he commits crimes for reasons such as attacking the J Store for hiding expiration dates of Fluffy Pudding that was about to expire even though there was evidence about the misgivings of the sales. Despite this, the pudding company selling the pudding feigned ignorance and tried to sidestep the matter. Gentle explains that he hands out punishments to those who do not act "gentlemanly" and is the Chivalrous Thief. After uploading the J Store video, La Brava is infuriated that the video hasn't got any views despite Gentle's dashing performance and been active for six years as the villain of the media world. Gentle and La Brava think that Stain's biographical video stole the spotlight from them as well as the prominence of the League of Villains. Gentle agrees with La Brava on the fact that violence can make a spectacle, pointing out the differences in style between them and him. However, Gentle is not disparaged about the popularity of Stain and the League of Villains because the next project will surpass even theirs. La Brava asks about their next project. Gentle comments on the place where the rhetoric of Heroes commence today. Gentle talks about his next project which involves U.A's Culture Festival, the school that was fortified after being attacked and the current symbol of the Heroes. Gentle believes that if he invades U.A's Culture Festival, then he will become the center of attention. Quirk and Abilities Elasticity: Gentle's Quirk allows him to bestow the property of elasticity to anything he touches, from the ground to the air itself. Weapons And Equipment *'Knife': Gentle wields an elaborate knife that he uses for robberies. Relationships La Brava La Brava and Gentle are partners, as Gentle commits crimes and La Brava records and uploads them. The two seem to be friendly with each other and exchange their motivations. La Brava also admires Gentle and his ideals, in return Gentle appreciates La Brava's efforts in helping him become a notorious villain. Chizome Akaguro Despite not personally knowing him, Gentle holds some jealously towards Stain, who became popular in the media due to the recording of his arrest going viral. Gentle is currently trying to surpass Stain in internet views, searching for the perfect opportunity to do so. References Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Emitters Category:Individual Villains